Update:Reminder: Awarding Quest Points and Clanning
Heed my voice Masters and Generals of the Great Lord's Horde! It has come to my attention that trolloc clan masters are being far too generous and indiscriminate when awarding the lesser ranked worms of their clans. This will stop immediately. There will be penalties for those who do not heed this warning. These penalties will be for both the Master that awarded and the worm that received the reward. Great Generals & worthy Chosen I extend this reminder to you also. Furthermore, some of you need a reminder about bringing lowly trollocs into your clan. A trolloc master is forbidden to take it upon themselves to clan any grovelling little whelp who has not been openly considered by the entire clan. If you take such liberties you can expect punishment, this may include but not be limited to having your ability to add trollocs to the ranks of your clan removed. Signed in a bloody scrawl, Shaidar Haran, The Hand of the Dark. Background: Having audited numerous player and clan notes today I've found years of bending/breaking rules when it comes to masters handing out quest points. I've discussed it with Elodin and while we are agreed that we do not want to hand out punishments, we are drawing the line in the sand today. It stops here. If we have to follow up on this there will unfortunately have to be punishments to show we are serious. Please adhere to these rules from today: - You can only ever award either 1, 2 or 3 quest points. No exceptions. Any request for a greater amount must go to a Watcher and they will approve or deny. - You may not award (for example) 3 qps twice in a row in an obvious attempt to get around the allowed cap. If you're awarding the same person twice in one day be prepared to have a very good explanation. - Stop routinely taking scalps and then awarding others who were in pk to justify your greed. You want that scalp for your remort requirements or rank 8? Either pull rank and take it or let the little guy have it. Up to you the type of leader you want to be. You can't have it both ways. - You can only award for legitimate reasons, and so...we'll shortly be updating all clan mobs and you'll get to tell us that legitimate reason every time you award. We'll notify you when you that change occurs and instruct you how to use it. - Any qp award structure you post on your clan forum for particular deeds must be approved by a Watcher before you start awarding players for it. There will need to be limitations, there cannot be endless sources of qps. - Obviously spamming up qps of an individual by a single master or group of masters will be investigated and punishment can be expected. - Failure to adhere to the rules will result in the qps being docked with an additional 1x penalty to both players. Serial offenders can look forward to a 3x penalty. Bottom line is use reasonable judgement and stop pushing the boundaries of the rules if you have been up until now. Last thing we want is a load of red tape or to be spending a lot of time punishing/docking and checking up on people. We just want a fair system that is adhered to by all. This is in your hands. Giramael